masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What if almost everyone dies in Mass Effect 2?
It's possible for everyone in your squad to die except Shepard in Mass Effect 2. From what I uderstand many of these characters were due for Mass Effect 3. If they all die except Shepard would the team just be tremendously understrength? :I think BioWare something to the effect of "players who lost most of their squad in ME2 would be at a disadvantage in ME3". -- Commdor (Talk) 16:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I also believe that is the general statement they released. Lancer1289 16:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I would think, theoretically, that a Shepard who lost their flock (heh heh) in ME2 would then be restricted to Ashley/Kaiden, this Vega character everyone's talking about, and any other squadmates that might present themselves during the events of ME3. An additional concern to note, if I might digress, is the impact to their resepective affiliations, i.e. Tali and the Quarians, Grunt and the Krogan, Jacob and Miranda in Cerberus (wonder how that'll turn out either way), etc. Certainly, it seems that Shepard will be in (deeper) dire straits with his old team eliminated.--Kentasko 20:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I thought there needed to be at least one squadmate alive or Shepard doesn't get pulled onto the Normandy. TheUnknown285 03:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, technically, you are correct. However, it is possible to eliminate all potential squadmates, although I'm not certain of the details. I know it has something to do with completing Zaeed's loyalty mission (AFTER the suicide mission) by following the Paragon route, then leaving Massani to die in the ensuing explosions. Whether this is a truly proven method or not, I can't say. I've only ever had Mordin or Jack die due to negligence, but I imagine that it is possible for Shepard to survive and all squadmates to be eliminated. There are a number of guides and layouts out there that detail squadmate deaths if certain parameters are met after passing through the Omega 4 relay.--Kentasko 07:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::If you are serious about getting rid of your squad you can. Each squad member has a defensive stat. Grunt, Garrus, and Zaeed have high stats. Thane, Legion, Miranda, Jacob, Samara/Morinth have medium stats. Kasumi, Jack, Tali and Mordin have weak stats So here is one way you can get rid of your squad and Normandy crew. :::- Once the crew gets abducted, do more than 4 missions/assignments (N7 assignments or main missions). The delay will all crew members die, except Dr. Chakwas. :::- Make sure no squad member is loyal when starting the suicide mission. :::- Don't purchase the heavy Ship Armor, Multicore Shielding or Thanix Cannon ship upgrades. :::- Jack will definitely get hit by an oculus's beam and die because Heavy Ship Armor isn't installed. :::- Take Kasumi and Tali with you to fight the Oculus. Legion will die because Multicore Shielding is not installed, getting rid of a medium member. :::- Thane will die because the Thanix Cannon isn't installed, getting rid of a medium member. :::- Use Garrus as the technician at the start of the suicide mission. It doesn't matter who the fire team leader is. Garrus will die, ridding you of a strong member. :::- Use Grunt to escort Dr. Chakwas to the Normandy. They will die and you lose a strong defender :::- Use Jacob as the biotic in the long walk. Take Samara/Morinth and Miranda with you. One of them will die, getting rid of a medium member. :::- Use Zaeed as the fire team leader for the diversion. He will die, ridding you of a strong member. :::- Take Jacob and Miranda or Samara/Morinth (whoever survives the long walk) with you as squad members for the final boss fight. That will leave Kasumi, Mordin and Tali to hold the line. They will be decimated by the collectors. :::- Your squad members will also die, because they are not loyal. :::- With no one left to help him/her get back on the Normandy, Commander Shepard will die. ::: There are different variations of this, but basically make sure no one is loyal, no ship upgrades have been purchased, that all strong members die, and only weak members are left to hold the line to ensure that they all die.--RS Kossery 09:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I was going to do a near every character died play through soon ,I think at least one person has to be alive or else shepherd will die too and you cannot transfer him to ME3, but you can kill everyone else off. I think Garrus or Tali or both will be my only survivors if possible. MrRexfire 00:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC)